This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-007749, filed on Jan. 16, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a wireless unit which performs wireless communication with an external apparatus such as a portable computer. The present invention also relates to a method of installing an antenna, for use in the electronic apparatus comprising the wireless unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The notebook personal computers with a wireless communication function adopt a structure in which an antenna element for a wireless unit projects from the housing body of the apparatus, considering directivity and radiation characteristics of the antenna element. Alternatively, an antenna element is provided in the housing of a display section which is supported rotatably by the housing body.
The antenna installation structures as described above, however, have the following problems.
In the former structure in which the antenna element projects from the main housing, the part of the antenna that projects from the housing is an obstacle to the handling of the whole apparatus, resulting in poor usability.
In the latter structure in which the antenna element is provided in the housing of the display section, the coaxial cable which connects the wireless unit provided in the housing body to the antenna element provided in the housing of the display section supported rotatably by the housing body is long. This has the drawback of a large signal loss. If a coaxial cable having a large diameter is used to reduce the signal loss, smooth rotation of the display housing is hindered and the apparatus housing is thickened, impairing easy portability.
In each of the antenna installation mechanisms as described above, an antenna container section for installing an antenna element is molded into the housing body or the display housing. Further, the antenna element is fixed with screws at a predetermined position in the container section using a special tool. Problems caused herefrom are the large size of the apparatus due to occupation by the space for installing (containing) the antenna in the housing, the complicated structure, and the increase in costs for products.
An embodiment of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus and an antenna installation method capable of installing an antenna element for a wireless unit in a structure, which is economically advantageous and has advantageous antenna performance, without involving an increase in the size of the housing, in an electronic apparatus with a wireless unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising: a housing including a lower case and an upper case; and an unit having an antenna element provided between a side wall of the lower case and a side wall of the upper case.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising: a housing including a lower case and an upper case; and an unit having an antenna element sandwiched between the lower and upper cases.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for installing an antenna for an electronic apparatus having a housing body which is comprised of a base and a cover and contains a wireless unit, the method comprising: forming one of the base and cover from conductive material; and installing an antenna element of the wireless unit between the base and cover in one side wall of the housing body, and adjusting the electrostatic capacitance between the antenna element and conductivity of the housing body by the cover covering the antenna element.
Also, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising: a housing including an upper case and a lower case; and a wireless unit including an antenna element inside the housing, wherein one of the upper and lower cases is made of conductive material, and the one of the upper and lower cases, which is made of conductive material, serves as a ground plane for antenna element.